Enflamed
by Black Elf
Summary: This is the story of two boys. Who meet when the world is at war and nobody is to be trusted. No Magic, No Hogwarts, only two boys in the year 1944 DMHP
1. Prologue

~Enflamed~  
  
Summery: This is the story of two boys. Who met each other under horrible circumstances, but managed to fall in love. No Magic, No Hogwarts, only two boys in the year 1944. When the world is in war and nobody is to be trusted, miracles do happen.  
  
Hey! This is my new story. It's about the cruelties that happened during the second world war. Think of what happened in Germany and Japan. I'm not talking about the Jewish people who were murdered. I'm talking about the girl (and boys!) who were raped during that time. The girls and boys were put into little barracks where they had to 'serve' the soldiers. They believed that if you had sex, you would not die in the battle. If you were a virgin? You would certainly die. (This is Japan, I'm talking about) There weren't enough women who volunteered to 'serve' the soldiers, so the army attacked villages. They took the girls with them, most of the time virgins to make sure they didn't have a transmittable disease. I did a lot of research before I started to write this story. Many people don't know about the awful things that happened during that war. That's why I want to write this story. Draco and Harry will be the main characters in my story. It will take place in England, not in Japan or Germany. I will use all my knowledge about the seconds world war, but it won't be a history lesson. Don't worry.  
  
Warning: This is NOT a happy, fluffy story. There's rape, torture and murder in this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story is Slash DM/HP, because they're beautiful together!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's. I'm borrowing them to tell a story.  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader: Jennifer  
  
Now on to the story. I hope you like it! I'll try not to make it too cruel, but I won't make rape and murder more beautiful than they are. This is the prologue. If you like it and review longer chapters will be coming up.  
  
~*~  
  
It was February 1944. The world was at war. England had conquered most of Europe. Men were taken from their homes to go into battle. Women often disappeared, not to be seen ever again.  
  
I heard stories about what happened in other villages. Troops would come into the village and pick out a group of girls or unmarried women. They had to stand in front of them, while the officers checked them. They even lifted their skirts sometimes to check on their legs. The next day they would come back and name a list of girls who were allowed to come with them to work in a factory. At least that is what they said, but deep down inside we all knew it wasn't what was going to happen. Our suppositions were much worse. We just glanced at each other, speaking silent words. We didn't speak out of respect for the parents from those poor girls. Who were desperately telling themselves that what the officers said was indeed true.  
  
Of course mothers tried to hide their daughters, or made them dress as boys. This wasn't that successful. Soldiers just grabbed man in their crotches, if they looked slightly feminine. Girls didn't go to school anymore. Afraid of what might happen if soldiers came to collect them there, which often happened. So his class was practically empty. Boys had gone away to fight for the king if their father wasn't strong enough and girls stayed inside their houses.  
  
At these times I was so thankful that I was a boy and not a girl. Although I wasn't 'normal' I could feel it inside me. I knew from the way my mother looked at me sometimes, that she knew so too. Girls adored me, my blond hair, my feminine features. He however couldn't care less, nor did he want to marry one of them.  
  
Today he was sitting in front of his house. Where he lived with his mother. His father had gone into battle two years ago. They didn't hear a thing from him. In the war no news was good news.  
  
Suddenly he heard a scream, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the side. His stomach turned. In the distance two trucks came riding towards their village. Looking around he noticed everybody was running towards their houses. Their faces showed signs of fear and disgust for the people coming closer and closer.  
  
I didn't notice my mum was standing behind me until she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to meet her scared glance.  
  
"It's better you go inside, Draconis." she whispered, looking away.  
  
I frowned, why was it that I had to go inside? Was she hiding something for me? When I looked at her questionably, she turned away even more.  
  
"Quickly," she added, dragging me out of my chair. Her gaze was fixed on the trucks, which weren't more than a few hundred feet away. "Don't let them see you,"  
  
"Mother?" I asked, stepping into our house.  
  
"Shh," she snapped, occupying the chair I had been sitting in a few seconds ago.  
  
I walked towards my room, locking the door. My mum was probably just overreacting a bit. There was no way they wanted boys, right? And I'm far too fragile to fight in the war, besides my father already took that 'job'.  
  
The sound of the trucks came closer and closer and suddenly stopped not far from their house. Even though he didn't believe they were here to get him, he didn't dare to look out of the window.  
  
A few minutes later he heard screams, lots of screams. Oh my, they were next door. He couldn't resist it anymore and moved to his window. Slowly moving the curtains, looking outside.  
  
Men in green, filthy robes were standing in front of their neighbour's house. One of them was holding the pretty girl that lived next to him. Others pointed their guns towards her mother, who was screaming and crying hysterically. She didn't want to let go of her daughter.  
  
He heard a shot, a few screams. The eyes of the mother turned away as she collapsed on the ground. Now the girl started to scream, trying to fight the men off her. But they were far too strong and forced her into the truck. After that they moved to the next house, knocking on the door.  
  
Dazed Draco let himself drop on the floor. This was the first time he saw someone being killed. He felt sick and moved to the bathroom, sitting next to the toilet in case it really did come out. The screams from outside penetrated every wall in their house.  
  
A girlish scream escaped his lips when his mother entered the bathroom. Tears were running over her cheeks. I knew she had seen the murder, it was her best friend.  
  
"Draconis," she snapped, stopping my scream. "you're going to get yourself killed if you keep screaming like that."  
  
"Mother, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, taking her into my arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Before she could answer my question, there was a loud knocking on the door. Her eyes widened with fear as she began to shake. "Stay here," she mouthed, as she straightened her dress and left the bathroom.  
  
I heard their harsh voices and my mother's soft words, but I couldn't make up where they were talking about. Maybe I was too scared. I knew my mother was hiding something from me and it was something I didn't want to know. I thought my heart would come out. It was pounding so hard inside my chest and throat.  
  
"SEARCH THE PLACE!" I suddenly heard, followed by one of my mother's screams.  
  
The sounds of big boots walking on our wooden floor filled the house. I sat down next to the toilet again, pulling my legs up and letting my head rest on my knees. I prayed to god that my mother would not try to resist them. It would be her death. Many things were trashed, before the boots came terribly close. Too close.  
  
I heard my mother's scream again and knew I was about to be found. The door opened and revealed a grinning man. He was bolt and ugly. Teeth were missing as he flashed a disgusting grin my way. "Found him!" he yelled triumphant. There were signs of blood on his green uniform. His hands were big and dirty, filled with scratches.  
  
Roughly I was pulled to my feet. "Aren't you a beauty," he said, making my eyes widen. He dragged my out of the bathroom, were I was greeted my the wicked smiles of five other soldiers and my mother's red, frightened eyes. She looked at me as if it were her fault I was found. I looked at her, knowing instantly she wasn't going to let me go. I was pushed against the wall, but I never broke eye-contact with my mother. I knew that they were checking me out.  
  
"Perfect," the bold pervert said, moving his hand over my chest and belly. "Blond, blue eyes, feminine, fragile. A real jewel. The guys are going to be so happy with this one,"  
  
I gasped and realised all my worst nightmares were coming true. They did want boys and that was exactly what my mother was hiding from me.  
  
"How old are you?" one of the soldiers asked, looking at me as if I were food and he hadn't eaten for weeks.  
  
"Sixteen," I answered, looking to the ground.  
  
"Take him," a soldier said, obviously the officer.  
  
At this point my mother threw herself at his feet. "Please don't take him! Take me! He's the only thing I've got left. Don't take him!" she begged the officer, who was looking at her with a amused grin.  
  
The utter disgust for him rushed through my veins. As I mentally begged my mother not to do this. I couldn't say anything, for a filthy hand was clapped over my mouth as they dragged my out of my house. I tried to resist and struggled with all my power. I was disgusted my myself, for I struggled like a girl which amused them even more.  
  
"I will take you, after I get him into the truck," the officer said, grinning loudly.  
  
Now it was my turn to scream. I realised what they were going to do to my mother. My mother was pretty, with blonde hair and a fragile figure. Just like me. I bit in the hand in front of my mouth. The officer cursed and slapped me on the back of my head with something hard. It felt like a stick. My sight blurred and I became dizzy. Frantically I tried to stay awake, but my sight suddenly went black.  
  
Vaguely I heard my mother's screams, something I would never forget.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up because of my uncle poking. I opened my eyes and saw in his eyes that something was pleasing him immensely. I frowned and sat up.  
  
"Get your stuff!" he yelled, walking out of the room again.  
  
My stuff? Oh no, it couldn't be...  
  
The war had claimed lots of lives. More and more young boys were taken out of their houses to fight for the king. To fight for England and to die for England. He knew that his uncle was happy to give him away. They couldn't care less, although they did loose their slave...  
  
His parents died in the previous war. His uncle was the only family he had, but this family didn't like him. They knew he was 'weird' and they teased him about it. He often cursed himself for this weird disease he had. Maybe it was the loneliness, but he doubted it.  
  
He would be happy to leave here, but going into battle wasn't exactly his first choice.  
  
"Why do I have to get my stuff?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to be sure.  
  
"Because you're going into battle. Dudley and me aren't going to, you know that. Someone in this family has to, and after a lot of thinking we decided that you are the perfect person. There will be lots of boys, truly paradise for you," His uncle laughed evilly.  
  
"Yeah, beside the fact that I might be killed! And since when exactly have I been a member of this 'family'?" He spat, kicking an imaginary stone away.  
  
"Hurry up, boy. You have to be ready in half an hour," his uncle yelled, totally ignoring his previous question.  
  
"This is just great!" Harry said sarcastically to himself as he grabbed the few things he owned. Some clothes, a book, some soap and other things that were lying around on his dressing table.  
  
He looked out of his window and saw boys stand before their houses bravely. Some of them kissed their mothers goodbye, some their girlfriends and some their wives. He didn't have any of them to kiss goodbye. Although he was pretty, muscular and well tanned, he didn't have a girlfriend. He had to thank his uncle and cousin for this. Not that he cared much, but he often noticed the affection girls seemed to have for him. They were too afraid to show that affection in front of his 'family'.  
  
He pushed all his things in his bag and walked towards the door. Half of him was glad to go away the other half realised where he was going and hesitated.  
  
He heard the trucks come closer and stepped outside. Not saying his goodbyes to his family. Now that he realised they really wanted him dead, he suddenly didn't feel like being polite to them anymore. Like he had done for years. They always told him how good they were for him, taking him. That they used him like a slave was only natural for them.  
  
He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath. He would survive this! Luckily he wasn't afraid to die, not as much as the other boys that is. Sometimes he thought about how glad he would be if this whole earthly thing was finally over and he would see his parents again. He hoped he would.  
  
The trucks stopped in front of the house and a few men stepped out of the trucks. They came closer and stopped in front of him. His heart was beating loudly, as he looked at them.  
  
"Name,"  
  
"Potter, Harry." he answered the soldier, who looked kind of friendly.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"16," he answered again, the soldier's eyebrows were raised slightly.  
  
"Are you sure? You're kind of small for 16,"  
  
Harry was about to glare, but decided against it. "Yes, absolutely."  
  
The soldier moved closer and checked his muscles, after nodding his approval he said, "Step into the truck,"  
  
He did as he was told and walked towards the truck. He was greeted with darkness and soft sobbing. Silently he sat down next to a boy. When his eyes were adjusted to the light he noticed that most of the boys were older than he was and they were still sobbing.  
  
Some more boys entered the truck, as he heard women cry loudly. Probably their mothers, girlfriends or wives. Apparently they didn't want to let go of their boys. A few women flung themselves at the truck, they're scared eyes made Harry's stomach turn.  
  
Soldiers dragged the women away violently. Slapping and kicking them. The boys inside the truck tried to muffle their cries. He just turned away and looked the other way, he wouldn't stand to watch this.  
  
After a few shots, only muffled screams were heard. Harry wondered if someone was really killed, or if it was just a warning. Whatever it was, Harry decided he didn't like going into battle. Nor did he like the soldiers. Inside he promised himself that he would never be like them.  
  
The truck began to move. None of the boys said a word during the whole trip.  
  
One of the soldiers told them they would be trained before going into battle, and that it was fun. He had mentally snorted sarcastically at that part. For he knew it was going to be utter horror going into battle and killing people.  
  
Hell had just fallen down over them.  
  
~^~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to continue this story, but if you don't like it... I won't.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
-Draco will be transferred to the battle-field -Harry will be trained -And in the end they'll meet  
  
~Black Elf~ 


	2. Enchanting eyes

~Enflamed~  
  
Summery: This is the story of two boys. Who met each other under horrible circumstances, but managed to fall in love. No Magic, No Hogwarts, only two boys in the year 1944. When the world is in war and nobody is to be trusted, miracles do happen.  
  
Warning: This is NOT a happy, fluffy story. There's rape, torture and murder in this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story is Slash DM/HP, because they're beautiful together!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's. I'm borrowing them to tell a story.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews.  
  
!!!! Thanks to my beta-reader: Jennifer !!!!  
  
:depression:- I send you an email! Thanks for the review!  
  
Stompy-Sanji- Thanks for the review! You are the best! But I'm sure you already know that!  
  
koibito-satoshi - Yay! I've got a fan! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chelsea- Thanks for the review AND all the help with 'Just like that?' !!! -hug-  
  
Jessenia - Sorry 'bout that. Hope it's better this chapter... Thanks for the review!  
  
pixyfairy120 - I'm really really really glad you liked it! Thanks for the sweet review!  
  
TwistedHeart - I will keep writing it's addictive! Thanks for the review!  
  
Spidermonkey-Demon - I'm glad you do! Thanks for the review! You were the first!  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers too! I love receiving reviews. -hinthint-  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
~*~  
  
~Enflamed~  
  
The trip took over two days. For two days they got nothing to eat, but  
  
some old hard bread and filthy water. Hours of thinking, what would  
  
happen to them?, hours of not knowing where they were going. Hours of  
  
occasionally hearing others sobbing, praying and screaming. Minutes seemed hours, and  
  
hours seemed days.  
  
At the end Draco thought he would go mad, if he stayed there one more second.  
  
The trip didn't seem to have an end, only a horrible beginning. Draco didn't  
  
even know if his mother was still alive, he hoped that she didn't struggle  
  
to much. Knowing his mother, she  
  
wouldn't. If only he could have advised her, if only he would know. Now he  
  
was living with a question, he couldn't live with. Not knowing was driving  
  
him crazy. He had to get an answer to the question, although he was sure he  
  
wouldn't get it. Inside himself hope seemed to be slipping away. At one  
  
point he was sure his mother was dead.  
  
Around him girls just wouldn't stop sobbing. Girls tried to comfort others  
  
but often ended up crying themselves. Even Draco pulled a girl in his  
  
embrace. She was currently sleeping against his chest. Draco didn't cry for  
  
one second. He wouldn't and he couldn't. He wanted to be strong no matter  
  
what happened, although he was scared to death. He promised his father that  
  
he would stay strong and he wasn't going to break that promise.  
  
His father trained him well. 'Not to cause to much trouble when you are in  
  
trouble, that's the key' He still heard his father say that to him. It often  
  
happened that son's of powerful or rich people were kidnapped. The  
  
kidnappers were often poor people in need of money. The Malfoy's were rich  
  
and powerful, so of course Lucius had told him what to do in a situation  
  
like that. He had to gain trust and wait, before betraying them.  
  
In this case, that's what Draco figured, he had to stay low-profiled,  
  
obedient and brave. Then when they weren't looking at him, he would escape.  
  
Because he had to escape, that was a fact. If he was right about what was  
  
going to happen to him, he could better escape soon. Terrible things were  
  
about to happen, and he didn't like them one bit.  
  
Draco sighed as his thought traveled back to his mother and father. The  
  
Malfoys had a beautiful manor not far from the house he and his mother were  
  
staying in when the soldiers came. His father left a several months ago,  
  
maybe even over half a year. Lucius wanted he and his mother to be safe. So  
  
he brought a little house in the middle of the village before he left.  
  
Although the Malfoy Manor wasn't far away from the town, it was terribly  
  
lonely. And a target for the enemy. Because of it's size and his fathers  
  
power, the enemy would want to destroy them. The enemy wouldn't hesitate to  
  
attack the Manor and kill everyone inside. That's why his mother send away  
  
all the people who worked for them home and moved together with him to their  
  
new house. It was strange at first to live in a small house, having to do  
  
everything yourself. But in time Draco learned to handle the things as they  
  
were. Now he often thought that he was a spoiled brat at first.  
  
His new home was meant to be safe, but apparently it was far from that. And  
  
the worst thing was that the soldiers weren't even the enemy. Draco couldn't  
  
understand how people could be so heartless. Did the war make their hearts  
  
back? Didn't they feel anymore? They were nothing but poppets from the king,  
  
obeying his every command. They weren't people anymore, they were monsters.  
  
Monsters who cared only for themselves and their king.  
  
*  
  
The truck finally stopped, and the noise from outside reached their ears.  
  
They were in a crowded place, they could hear voices everywhere.  
  
The truck finally stopped, and the noise from outside reached their ears.  
  
They were in a crowded place, they could hear voices everywhere.  
  
The truck doors were opened and they were all blinded by the light. Draco  
  
heard chuckles behind the blinding light and clenched his jaw. He didn't  
  
like to be laughed at. Especially not by these inhuman creatures.  
  
"Get out!" He heard one of the soldiers yell, but no one moved.  
  
All the girls were frozen in their spot, gasping loudly. With a sigh Draco  
  
stood up and exited the truck reluctantly. His legs hurt like hell when he  
  
stood on the ground. After sitting so long, they weren't used to standing  
  
anymore. He refused to collapse on the floor and show his weakness.  
  
He was grabbed and held tightly by two men. He didn't struggle as his  
  
fathers words repeated themselves in his head over and over again.  
  
The other girls were kicked and pushed out of the truck and Draco had to  
  
look away as a sick feeling overwhelmed him. The soldiers were looking at  
  
the girls hungrily. As starved lions to a piece of meat. At the end when all  
  
the girls were out, most of them bleeding somewhere, they were pushed into  
  
the direction of a big building.  
  
It was then when Draco started to look around and realise they were in a  
  
city. People were looking at them with pain and compassion their eyes. Draco  
  
knew that they knew what was going to happen to them, but to his regret he  
  
couldn't ask them. He turned back to the building and let the man drag him  
  
towards the building. His whole legs were tingling unpleasantly.  
  
Suddenly he heard a girl scream loudly, through all the other sobbing girls.  
  
He turned and saw that one of the soldiers had pushed the girl against the  
  
wall. His hands moved over her thighs and inner thighs, while the girl was  
  
screaming and trying to push him away. Draco looked away and wanted to cover  
  
his ears, but it was too late. A horrifying scream filled the air, and Draco  
  
knew the soldier had penetrated the girl.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Another soldier said, tearing the man away from the  
  
girl. "You know what the rules are!" The soldier punched the other soldier  
  
in his face.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Take her away to the others, she isn't worth anything anymore," With that  
  
the man walked away and Draco entered the building. Completely horrified and  
  
shaking.  
  
His worst nightmare was coming true. They were sex slaves. They were nothing  
  
but meat to satisfy their needs. To them they were toys.  
  
*  
  
They were all pushed into small rooms, without a window. The rooms smelled  
  
like dust and sweat at the same time. The walls were light brown and Draco  
  
couldn't make out if it was paint or filth. The sheets on the small bed  
  
weren't white either. Draco didn't even want to think about what happened on  
  
those sheets before he came in. Nor did he dared to lie underneath them,  
  
afraid of what might be underneath those sheets. Evidence for what happened  
  
there.  
  
There was a small mirror on the wall apart from the bed and lamp. Draco  
  
looked into it and saw how pale he looked. Slowly he brought his hand  
  
towards his cheek, as if he was checking to see if the reflection was real.  
  
His hair was hanging loose beside his face, making him look like a ghost.  
  
Finally his legs gave in to his weight and his eyes to his tears. He  
  
collapsed on the floor, trying his best to fight his tears. Or at least  
  
bring them down to soft sobs, but he failed miserably. All the things he saw  
  
had to come out. His hands moved over his face, trying to wipe away every  
  
tear.  
  
For hours he sat in a corner, scared to death. His tears had dried out long  
  
ago. His eyelids were getting heavy, but he refused to close them. They fell  
  
occasionally and he couldn't register how many time past before he opened  
  
them again, shocked that he'd fallen asleep.  
  
He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep again, until someone pushed the key  
  
into the door. When Draco realised where he was, he quickly stood up looking  
  
for a place to hide himself, but there was none.  
  
A fat, tall man with short light brown hair came in with an evil grin on his  
  
face.  
  
"Hello beauty," As soon as those words reached his ears, he knew that this  
  
was bad. This man was bad. Bad things were going to happen.  
  
The man closed the door behind him, while Draco pushed himself against the  
  
wall. As if he wanted to become one with the wall. The man walked towards  
  
him, still grinning like a mad man. He looked at Draco hungrily, as he  
  
licked his lips.  
  
"You know what the best thing is about boys? You can fuck them as much as  
  
you want and they won't notice a thing!" Draco's eyes widened as he took in  
  
a sharp breath.  
  
Draco ducked as the man tried to grab him. He tried to make his way to the  
  
door and get out, but the man managed to grab his arm and pulled him back  
  
roughly. Draco yelped and kicked the man against his knee. The kick was  
  
aimed higher up, but failed. Despite that, it caused the man a lot of pain.  
  
The man growled and grabbed his knee with one hand, the other hand was still  
  
holding Draco's arm. Draco tried to get the man to release his arm, but  
  
failed again.  
  
"You nasty little bitch," The man hisses, as Draco hit him again. This time  
  
Draco slapped him in the face.  
  
But it didn't seem to have any effect. The man continued to corner him and  
  
look at him hungrily and needy. It seemed as if Draco's struggling aroused  
  
the man even more. Draco realised that fighting the man wouldn't help one  
  
bit. The man was far too big and strong.  
  
"Please don't do this. Please," Draco began to bed the man, desperately. He  
  
couldn't think clear anymore. The only thing he wanted was to get out of  
  
here. Away from this disgusting man.  
  
The man laughed as Draco's body hit the wall behind him. Shock was written  
  
all over his face. The man had him trapped. Not knowing what to do, Draco  
  
began to scream his lungs out.  
  
"That won't help one bit. All we ever hear here are screams," The man said,  
  
obviously getting a bit irritated.  
  
All the fighting, stamping, crying and objecting didn't make any difference.  
  
Draco hoped that the man would become tired or discouraged, but now it  
  
became clear that the man wouldn't back off, before his 'needs' were  
  
satisfied.  
  
The man grabbed his jaw and slapped his mouth against Draco's. Draco  
  
clenched his fists and didn't allow the man's tongue to enter his mouth. No  
  
matter how hard the man pinched his cheek. With a growl the man seemed to  
  
give up.  
  
Draco sighed in relieve, but gulped again when he saw the silvery flash of a  
  
knife. The man pushed the knife against his neck.  
  
"I'll kill! I'll kill!" he said. It was obvious that Draco's struggle was  
  
making him annoyed.  
  
In one move, the man threw Draco on the bed. At first Draco thought that he  
  
would hit the ground, hard. It would have been better than this. Now he was  
  
lying on the filthy sheets, he swore to himself not to touch. Now he was  
  
just another victim, leaving his evidence on these sheets.  
  
The man climbed on top of him and ravished his clothes. The weight of the  
  
man made it impossible for Draco to breathe. The man traced Draco's throat,  
  
arm, waist and legs with the knife, before putting it away again.  
  
The man wiggled on top of him for a few seconds. Draco thought that the man  
  
would suffocate him and was relieved when the man sat up again. At the same  
  
time Draco realised what that meant and tried to fight the man off him for  
  
the last time. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
When Draco felt something prodding against his entrance, he clenched the  
  
dreaded sheets and shut his eyes as tight as possible.  
  
A heartrending scream filled the air when the man claimed him. Claimed  
  
something that wasn't his to claim.  
  
Draco felt the pain paralyse his whole body and closed his eyes once again.  
  
His whole body was shaking and at that point Draco seemed to leave his body.  
  
It was as if he was watching himself get raped. He didn't feel the man slam  
  
against him over and over again. The only thing he felt was coldness.  
  
~Something broke inside him that night~  
  
He didn't re-enter his body until the man had released himself and dropped  
  
his weight once again on top of Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open. He had to get out of here! The man was panting  
  
heavily in his ear. Draco clenched his jaw, utterly disgusted by the man. In  
  
one move he threw the man off him on the floor next to the bed and grabbed  
  
his clothes. Making his way to the door, he heard the man yell something  
  
behind him, but he couldn't register the words.  
  
He slammed the door behind him and managed to lock the door with his  
  
trembling hands. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he looked for a  
  
way out of this building. At the end of the corridor was a window. Draco ran  
  
towards it, hearing the man yell and pound on the door behind him. Afraid  
  
that he would loose too much time, Draco didn't put his clothes on right  
  
away.  
  
He looked outside the window and saw that he would have to jump about 3  
  
metres to get to the ground. He couldn't see very well, because it was dark  
  
outside. This was the only way to get out. Going downstairs wasn't an  
  
option. There were too many people, he would never get through.  
  
Behind him he heard the man break down the door. Everything seemed to happen  
  
in slow-motion. A half-dressed man came storming out of 'his' room. Draco  
  
opened the window and jumped into the darkness.  
  
His ankles hurt as his feet slammed against the ground. His knees banded and  
  
he had to lean back, not to fall over. As quick as his feet touched the  
  
ground they were gone again. Draco didn't know where he was, or where to go.  
  
The only thing he knew was that he had to get away from this building.  
  
He ran until he found a small alley. Here he put on his clothes again.  
  
Although they were mostly broken, he managed to prevent them from dropping  
  
by making a few knots.  
  
Only then he realised how cold he was. He was sure that his lips were bluish  
  
purple, if he could see himself in a mirror. He couldn't stop trembling.  
  
He made his way deeper into the city until he was exhausted. He couldn't  
  
move his feet anymore. He was too tired to even breathe. All he wanted was  
  
to go asleep. To escape his thoughts and his flash-backs in his dreams. He  
  
collapsed on the floor in a corner of a dark and narrow alley. Too tired to  
  
worry about anything his head hit his chest and his mind went black as he  
  
drifted into the blackness called sleep.  
  
*  
  
Noise woke him up the next morning. Men were shouting not far from where he  
  
was lying. Draco opened his eyes and saw soldiers march through the street  
  
connected to the alley. He suppressed a moan when he left his body arch all  
  
over. He hadn't slept in a comfortable position. He was sure that id he  
  
would stand up, he would break. He wasn't sure what to do. Stay or leave,  
  
either way he could get caught.  
  
The fact that his feet were too tired to carry him made him stay in the  
  
alley. The sun was beginning to come up and Draco began to feel more and  
  
more trapped. His heart began to beat faster and he began to feel  
  
claustrophobic. He tried to breathe normal, but somehow he couldn't and  
  
started to pant slightly.  
  
The noise came closer and closer.  
  
***  
  
Harry had been 'practising' the art of war, as all the soldiers called it,  
  
for two days.  
  
Two days he did nothing, but learning how to kill other humans. They showed  
  
them how to use a gun and how to use other weapons. Harry thought it was  
  
kind of silly to fight against other countries. Especially if you are the  
  
country who starts it. Why would you want to kill innocent people?  
  
The soldiers tried to convince them that they had to fight for their country  
  
and for their king. Most of the new boys were yelling their slogans with  
  
them.  
  
Beside that they had the weirdest ideas. That's what Harry thought, the  
  
others seemed to agree with them immediately. They had heard it before, but  
  
because Harry was locked in his room most of his life he didn't know where  
  
they were talking about. And to him it was completely bullshit. Harry had  
  
read a lot of books since his thirteenth birthday. To keep himself occupied  
  
and a lot of the books were forbidden lecture in his country, but Harry  
  
didn't care. He loved to read about other countries, what they believed. And  
  
to be honest, it made England an unfair country. Luckily his uncle never  
  
found out about his hidden passion. Harry had learned a lot by reading those  
  
books and didn't believe in the religion his uncle had told him about,  
  
Buddhism. He didn't know what to believe. He just knew that certain things  
  
just weren't right.  
  
Like the fact that prostitution was a common thing in England. His uncle and  
  
even his cousin often went out to visit the prostitutes, but Harry wasn't  
  
allowed to. He was glad that he didn't have to go there. He didn't even like  
  
girls! Although the only friend he had was a girl, but she disappeared when  
  
she went into the city. Girls weren't worth much in the English society and  
  
sexual violence was often permitted. Sex was for the English men something  
  
beautiful and innocent, that the women were despised and traded didn't  
  
matter to them.  
  
Sex was to men not an act between a man and a woman, but a connection  
  
between the man and the all forgiving, divine motherhood. The Goddess  
  
Kwannon. This was what the Buddhism told them. Out of this ideology came the  
  
idea that women only existed to serve men. That's why the prostitution was  
  
permitted by their religion.  
  
To Harry this was horrible, but that wasn't all. The soldiers believed that  
  
if they didn't have sex before they went into battle, that they would die.  
  
So that's why girls were taken to the battlefields. To Harry this was mad. A  
  
battle wasn't the place for a girl. They asked him if he was a virgin, when  
  
he said 'yes' they made a note and told him to visit one of the prostitutes  
  
in the large building next to the military camp he was staying in.  
  
He refused, but apparently they weren't quite satisfied with that answer.  
  
Once again they told him to do so in the name of the king. Reluctantly he  
  
went to the building, escorted by two soldiers. Who had to make sure he lost  
  
his virginity.  
  
Harry had the feeling that the superstition all those soldiers had, wasn't  
  
the only reason he had to go rape some girl. He couldn't put his finger on  
  
it, because why didn't they leave him alone if he just didn't want to? It  
  
was his choice if he wanted to die, right?  
  
*  
  
Harry clenched his jaw as the two soldiers behind him made fun of him. It  
  
was dark and Harry was exhausted. He had trained the whole day and now he  
  
had to rape a girl against his will. This wasn't a good day!  
  
"Tell me, Potter. Are you gay?" One of the soldiers, called Dean, asked him.  
  
Harry didn't answer right away, so Dean chuckled.  
  
"Thought so, the others don't make such a fuss when they have to shag a  
  
girl," Dean said, squeezing his shoulder. Dean was the only one of the group  
  
Harry liked. He was the only one who seemed a bit normal.  
  
Harry didn't say anything about the fact that he wasn't superstitiously like  
  
the others. Not even to his new 'friends'. Men were reluctant to make  
  
friends. Harry had noticed that. He also knew why. It was because in the  
  
battle field you had to protect yourself. Not yourself And your friends,  
  
that would kill you. Beside that, soldiers were killed by the enemy everyday  
  
and you wouldn't get through if you mourned for every one of them. So they  
  
were reluctant to make friends and to see anyone else make friends.  
  
They stepped into the building, when an old soldier came running towards  
  
them.  
  
"Are you the soldiers in training?"  
  
They all nodded, and looked at the man questionably. Harry pressed his lips  
  
together. He had dreaded this moment. He didn't want to be pushed into one  
  
of those rooms Dean had told him about.  
  
"Good. One of them escaped, I need you to find the escaper!" The soldier  
  
yelled, pushing them out of the door again.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what does she look like?" Dean asked the soldier.  
  
Inside Harry sighed, happy that he could put off this moment for a while.  
  
"Blonde, now go!" The soldier yelled, closing the door in front of them.  
  
Harry and the other two looked at each other. This was a good opportunity to  
  
prove themselves. "Let's split up!" Harry said, closing his coat. "You go  
  
that way, Dean you go into the hills and I'll go into the city. Understood?"  
  
The two nodded and they spit up.  
  
*  
  
Harry ran into the city searching every street and alley. He was cold and  
  
his feet were frozen, but he didn't give up. He had to find the girl to  
  
prove himself.  
  
The whole night he searched and went back to the building at five in the  
  
morning. There he met Dean.  
  
"Did you find her?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. He could see it  
  
on Dean's face. "Me neither,"  
  
They both sighed, even more exhausted than first.  
  
"What should we do?" Dean asked, rubbing in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't search through the whole city, but in a few minutes  
  
the soldiers will start marching through the streets. We could search the  
  
city one more time. She wouldn't just walk into the hills, that would be  
  
crazy. Besides we can't find her there," Harry said, while soldiers gathered  
  
around him. All getting ready to march through the streets at sunrise. "You  
  
search the east side of the city and I'll search the west side,"  
  
Dean nodded and both running slowly they split up again. Harry walked in  
  
front of the group of soldiers. Again searching every alley and street. He  
  
stopped and saw a very narrow and dirty alley. Reluctant he walked towards  
  
it and heard a gasp.  
  
Behind him the sun began to rise and Harry had to stand still for a second  
  
to let his eyes accustomed to the darkness in the alley. In a corner he saw  
  
a person with blonde hair. He walked towards it and grabbed his knife. He  
  
was sure this was the girl they were looking for.  
  
After a few steps he stood right in front of the boy?  
  
Harry looked to the dirty boy. He was beautiful. Harry had always imagined  
  
angels to look like this. Maybe he was a lost angel, fallen out of the  
  
heavens above. The angel-thoughts disappeared when Harry saw how pale the  
  
boy was and how his clothes were torn apart. The boy was panting slightly,  
  
looking up to him. Harry could see the fear and disgust in the boy's  
  
enchanting eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked the boy, who looked at him strangely. When  
  
the boy didn't reply his question Harry kneeled down in front of him to take  
  
a better look. "You don't look alright to me,"  
  
The boy continued to stare at him, as if he was speechless.  
  
Harry noticed the boy was shivering and began to take of his coat. Not  
  
knowing that it would cause the boy to scream loudly.  
  
"Shh!" Harry said, clapping his hand over the boy's mouth. At this the boy  
  
began to struggle frantically. Harry immediately backed off. This boy was  
  
totally out of control. He had never seen someone so scared before. The boy  
  
curled into a little ball in front of him. "I was only trying to give you my  
  
sweater," Harry pulled off his sweater in one move and put his coat back on.  
  
The boy wasn't looking at him. He was humming softly with closed eyes. To  
  
Harry the boy looked so adorable and beautiful that he wanted to cuddle the  
  
boy. Carefully he walked back to the boy and placed the sweater over his  
  
shoulders.  
  
"I'm Harry. What's your name?" Harry asked softly as the boy's eyes opened  
  
again. You could see him lean into the warmth Harry's body and sweater was  
  
providing him.  
  
The boy looked at him and flashed him a weak smile. "Draco,"  
  
"Are you alright now?" Harry asked, smiling back.  
  
Draco nodded, but frowned after that. "Aren't you a soldier?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm still in training," Harry answered, looking to his hands as if  
  
he was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh," A disappointed answer came. "Then you should go. I-"  
  
But Draco was cut off by a yelling voice. "HERE HE IS!"  
  
A fat and bold soldier came running towards them. Harry's eyed widened, when  
  
he saw the fear come back in Draco's eyes.  
  
"No... no...no...no," Draco said, shaking his head.  
  
"Good work," The soldier said to Harry, who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I do not understand," Harry said, as the man tried to  
  
grab Draco's arm.  
  
"This was the little bitch who escaped," The man told Harry, while hitting  
  
Draco on his head.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, pushing the man away from Draco. "You must be mistaken,  
  
this... this is a boy," Harry stood in front of Draco, helping Draco on his  
  
feet.  
  
Out of exhaustion Draco leaned against his chest, trying to get Harry in  
  
between him and the man.  
  
The man grinned. "I'm quite sure this was the one who escaped. I was the one  
  
who caused it,"  
  
At this Harry felt a sick to his stomach. This man disgusted him terribly.  
  
The man jerked Draco away from Harry and dragged Draco with him. Draco  
  
continued to hold on to Harry's hand, so Harry was automatically dragged  
  
with Draco.  
  
"Please...Please, don't let him do this," Draco begged Harry, while tears  
  
ran over his cheeks.  
  
Harry pitied the beautiful boy, but couldn't do anything. The bold man was  
  
an officer and his boss. "I... Sir, is it really necessary to handle him  
  
like this?" Harry dared to say.  
  
The officer went red and looked at Harry angrily. "Stay out of it boy. This  
  
slut caused me a lot of humiliation and I'm going to make sure he feels it.  
  
If you want to stay in the army you'd better get a bit harder. This boy  
  
can't be saved, especially not by you."  
  
Draco began to cry harder, still holding Harry's hand.  
  
'This is inhuman' Harry thought as he squeezed Draco's hand softly. He  
  
didn't know this boy, but something about him touched Harry's soul. Maybe it  
  
was his beauty, maybe his helplessness. Harry didn't know.  
  
Nor did he know that the boy would be in his head and dreams for a long  
  
time.  
  
***  
  
I was holding this beautiful and kind boy as close as possible, while the  
  
bold pervert was dragging me through the streets.  
  
There was something special about this boy, as if he was enchanted. His  
  
sweater was still hanging over my shoulders and if he would let me have it.  
  
I know I would hold it close to me as long as this terror continued.  
  
He was the only proof I had that there were still humans walking around on  
  
this earth. He would be my hope for a long, long time. I was afraid that if  
  
I let go of him, that I would never see him again.  
  
But at one point I had to, tears were running over my cheeks. The look in  
  
his eyes was indescribable. There was guilt, although Draco knew he didn't  
  
know that Draco was the one they were looking for. There was compassion,  
  
affection and anger. Anger towards the man who was dragging me away from  
  
him. I could see that he was clenching his fists not to punch the man in his  
  
face.  
  
I knew I would be forever thankful for that look. The look would be printed  
  
in his mind and it would be the only prove he needed. Prove that there were  
  
still humans on this world of war and inhuman creatures.  
  
~*~  
  
That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it.  
  
Please leave a review.  
  
Madlove,  
  
Black Elf  
  
(If there are any Japanese people who want to click on the review button to flame me about the things I wrote. I think you should flame your country instead of me. Japan won't acknowledge the cruelties those women went through! Those women have been fighting for years and nothing has happened. They're being ignored!) 


	3. Horror

Enflamed 

**_Summery_**_: This is the story of two boys. Who met each other under horrible circumstances, but managed to fall in love. No Magic, No Hogwarts, only two boys in the year 1944. When the world is in war and nobody is to be trusted, miracles do happen.  
Warning: This is NOT a happy, fluffy story. There's rape, torture and murder in this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story is Slash DM/HP, because they're beautiful together!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's. I'm borrowing them to tell a story._

Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader: Jennifer

~*~

Chapter 2

~*~

Draco sat next to the small dirty window, staring into the darkness. He was watching his new best friend, Elisabeth. He promised her that he would stay with her tonight, if he didn't have any customers. 

Everything seemed so hopeless. Never in his whole life he had felt so used, so dirty. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to life much longer. It had been two weeks since he had tried to run away and saw this mystery boy. 

Two weeks of terror followed. The man had beaten the shit out of him. He had a few broken ribs and was bleeding all over. Naked and humiliated they had shown him to the other girls, telling them that they would do this to them too, if they tried to run away.

Now it was like he was immune to every feeling, except hopelessness. His body arched everywhere from all the men who took him, claimed him. Every day it was the same. Men came, frightened that they would die in the war if they didn't. Officially they were free during the morning and night, but there was always a soldier who needed someone. Draco hadn't slept for days, afraid that someone would take him by surprise. Afraid of the pain it would cause him.

He and the girls tried to pull each other through. Telling each other stories about how it was, and about how it would be again. The girls were in worse shape than he was. He envied them, for holding on so long. One girl had killed herself with the knife of a soldier. 

When the girls wanted to commit suicide or run away. The others tried to change their minds. It made Draco think back on the day that he was beaten up by that man. It was worse than you could think about. The man tortured him beyond believe. He had broken his nose for example with a piece of wood. Every time he was waking up from his unconsciousness, the man slapped him unconscious again with the piece of wood. Over and over again. Now his nose was standing more to the left. He had to break his nose again, if he wanted a straight nose. He would do that if he came out of this war. Out of this black whole.

Memories of home often drifted through his mind. Memories about the music he used to play on his piano. Memories about the time that things were good, no torture, no violence, no fear. His tears had dried out a few days ago. It was as if his tears had disappeared with his feelings. He could only wish that he could feel the happiness he used to feel once again, before he died. 

And there was that mystery boy, who wanted to safe him. Who seemed to reach out for him. Every night the boy came in his dreams, or half dreams. He hoped that he could see this boy again, only once would be enough. The image of the boy would never let him go, until he was gone. He was the only thing close to a human he had seen since he was taken from his home. He treasured the thoughts of the boy as much as his mother's. He didn't know if he was in love with the boy, or that the thought of this boy enflamed him so much. Sometimes he dreamed that he was with the boy and when the boy, Harry, would be here that there would be nothing to fear anymore. Harry would save him and bring his feelings back to him.

He made himself a promise that he would find the boy if it was the last thing he did. He prayed that the boy wouldn't be dead. That someone was watching over him.

He automatically covered his ears when he heard one of the girls scream in the room next to him. Although many of the girls had given up on screaming, some of them still did. The effects rape had on the girls were terrible. Once again Draco was happy to be a boy, of course sometimes he couldn't even sit, but it was nothing compared to the girls. When the girls were pregnant, or when they had a disease they got this injection. Draco didn't know what was in there, but it was nothing good. Their womb would be swollen for several days and they would bleed uncontrollably. Sometimes their whole womb would come out and yet they were forced to serve men. Draco knew that these women, no girls, would ever be able to have children.

He could see the girls change. From energetic young girls to shrivelled, hopeless women. The men had killed the child inside the girl. They grew up too fast, they were confronted with these horrible things too fast.  

Draco often sneaked out to the girl next to him, Elisabeth, to comfort her. It wasn't as if he could sleep while he heard her moan and sob so hard. The girl had told him that her vagina looked like it was mutated and that it hurt so much that she wanted to give up her life. She'd had two abortions in three months and got the injection several times. She was in bad shape when he arrived here and more and more she wanted everything to stop. Draco always told her not to and together they would think about the things they would do when they got out of here. Like she wanted to be a doctor and he, he wanted to play on his piano until his hands were sore. 

Every night Draco wished that Harry would suddenly stand in front of him, instead of all those brutes that made him bleed. It never happened and since they were moved again, Draco knew that the chance that he would see Harry again was so incredible small. Harry was probably transported to another place, and Harry would most probably go to the girls.

They were moved last week. Now they were closer to the battle field. They could hear the shots during the day, they could see the wounded people return. He knew that it was wicked, but sometimes he wished that one of the soldiers who came to him would die in the battle. That they would die a horrible death.

Two days ago a girl escaped during the day, when most of the soldiers were fighting in the war. When she was caught, she was hung upside down, until she died. Another girl was just shot because she didn't want to give a man a blowjob. Draco could understand that. There was nothing so disgusting as having a dirty piece of meat in your mouth. It tasted like shit and they always forced you to swallow. You nearly choked, but they couldn't care less.

Sometimes Draco told himself that he would never have sex again if he came out of this. He had enough sex for his entire life. He had had enough hurt for his entire life. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving anybody. Sex was for him some kind of punishment, not a way to express your love for somebody. Draco never did that... Make love, although he had sex more than a hundred times.

Everyday it was the same. In the morning you would wake up, depending on if you had an overnight visitor or not. You would blink and look around, not knowing where you are. Then reality would fall down on you chest, preventing you from breathing a few seconds. You wish that you were still dreaming, because everything was so good when you dreamed. You would wish that one day when you wake up, you would be back in your warm bed, back home. That you dreamed all this, but it never happened. You long for the blackness to come again, so you can drown in it. You stand up, feeling the pain soldiers caused you the day before. Then after you've eaten a pathetic small amount of food, soldiers start to come in. Wanting to have sex, before they go into battle. You hear their footsteps and think that maybe, maybe this time it's Harry. You dismiss the thought, because you don't want to have false hope. Every time there's another bad-smelling bastard standing in your doorway, grinning at you. You know for sure that he enjoys seeing you in pain.

You let all the shame and humiliation come over you again and again. Pain rushes through your body and you try to focus on something that will distract you from this hell. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. You clench the sheets in your fists, wishing you could step out of your body like the first time. It never happens. There are moments when you think you will die, because of the pain. There are moments you wish you would die, only to escape this horror. You wonder how long you will last. How long you can live through this, because you cannot see the end...

And yet you keep searching for something to give you hope. Something that will help you to get through this. Sometimes it's the past. Sometimes the future, but most of the time it's Harry. The boy who seemed to care about him.

Harry's face, his voice, his words... everything. As long as it gives you strength to not grab the soldiers knife and kill yourself, or not run out of this house knowing you will be released from this hell because of bullets in your head or your heart.

Dreaming, yes that was definitely the best part of your day, when you were still dreaming. Draco always dreamed that someone(Harry) was holding him. Just holding him, close. Feeling safe in his strong arms. Kissing Harry. Not like the soldiers, hard and drawing blood, but softly and lovingly. He didn't know if he had made Harry into a illusion inside his head, but it helped him get through the days. And to be honest, that was all that mattered right now. As long as he didn't give up... As long as he didn't give in to the temptation of the darkness.

~*~

Draco blinked. He had fallen asleep after all. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering his dream. What was it he was going to clung to now? 

"Draco?" he heard someone mutter. He knew that it was Elisabeth, from next door. Her condition had grown worse in the past few days. She was bleeding so bad. Her face was so pale, that she resembled the face of a ghost. Draco was concerned about her. She was the one he used to cry with and make jokes with. About men who couldn't get their equipment up or men who had a crush on one of the other girls and kept coming back. No he couldn't stand to lose her too.

He looked at her, moving away from the window. "Yes?"

"I... I think it's time," Elisabeth said, groaning a bit. She was lying on her bed and she looked at him with her dark brown lifeless eyes.

"Should I get the doctor?" Draco asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No... please... no doctor. Then I get that horrible injection again and he's a pervert too," Elisabeth whimpered. "He's so emotionless. Just ... just like the rest of them," she finished with a sigh and Draco knew that she was tired. Tired of living.

"Elisabeth! Don't you give up on me!" Draco yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She looked at him and he could see the death in her dull eyes when she shook her head. "I've had enough, Draco. Can't you see? I'm not as strong as you are. I've got nothing to live for anymore. My hope is gone... all I want now is this nightmare to be over."

"Yes, you are strong! You will survive! You are far from dead. Please don't leave me here alone," Draco said, pulling her trembling body against him.

"I'm so close to death that I can feel it's coldness surrounding me. I don't want to leave you Draco, but I can't stay here," Elisabeth said a little above a whisper.

Draco knew she was dying. She was dying a few days ago, but somehow Draco knew that she would be gone soon. Now she was welcoming death, before she was avoiding it. She wanted to be delivered from the pain. "I don't want you to leave," Draco muttered.

"Draco... You will survive this and you will become an old happy man with a bad memory. That's what this will be to you... a bad memory," Elisabeth now whispered, Draco could barely make up her words.

Her eyes began to close like the eyes of a tired child drifting into sleep. Draco sat there, helpless. Watching her die in his arm. A small smile appeared on her lips and Draco knew that she was half dead, that death was slowly taking over her body and setting her free. 

A few seconds later Draco was sobbing against her lifeless body. How was he going to have hope if the only person who accepted him as he was in this hell was gone now. She knew about his feelings towards boys. She knew but she didn't judge and now she was gone. She was free and he was in the darkness.

Draco didn't know how long he had been sitting there when a soldier came to collect her body. When Draco refused to do so and didn't seem to be afraid of the gun he was pointing at them, he yelled for more soldiers to come and help.

"Take him to his room," one of them ordered. "and make sure he stays there, until we can get rid of this body,"

Draco buried his face his hands, while the soldier grabbed his arm. To Draco's surprise he wasn't kicked in the stomach, or in the face like usual. Slowly he let the soldier guide him to his tiny bad-smelling room and closed the door behind them.

Draco sighed. There was only one reason why a man would stay in his room, so he refused to turn around and face the soldier. 

After a short silence the soldier started to speak, "So, we meet again,"

Draco spun around and looked right into the face of Harry. Or at least what was left of Harry. He was looking terrible. His hair was dirty and there were a few scars marking his face. He tried to hide his hands, but Draco saw that there was dried blood on them. The twinkle he had in his eyes when they first met was gone. "Harry?"

The boy smiled weakly. "You remember my name,"

"Of course I remember your name," Draco tried to smile, but didn't know if he succeeded. 

Suddenly grabbed his head and fainted, collapsing right at Draco's feet. Only now Draco saw how exhausted the boy looked. Draco lifted Harry up with all his strength and placed him on his bed. He sat next to Harry and took Harry's head on his lap.

"Harry," he said quietly, trying to wake the boy. He caressed Harry's dirty hair, which was filled with mud and tried to get it somewhat clean. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open again and Draco smiled at him. "I think you're a bit tired," Draco whispered. "I want to thank you for... eh... trying to save me two weeks ago."

Harry looked at him with a hurt look in his eyes. "But I didn't. I couldn't save you from that bastard and look where you are now,"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. I would be in a far worse state if it wasn't for you," Draco muttered. "How come you're so tired?"

"Because I don't sleep at night," Harry answered simply. There was a short silence before Harry continued. "Draco, I'm sorry about that girl."

Draco stared to the wall in front of him and sighed sadly. "Thank you. She was very important for me here," he said quietly. 

Again there was a silence. Draco thought back on the time that Harry saved him, when he was clutching Harry close to him.

"You're dirty," Draco stated after a while. 

Harry smiled at him sadly. "I know. It's not like we're getting cleaner rolling around in the mud."

Suddenly Draco wondered what had happened to the both of them. The war had already marked them for life and they were only two weeks in this hell. 

"It's bad out there, isn't it?" Draco said, tracing Harry's scar.

"Yes, but not as bad as it is in here. I've been trying to avoid these places. I can't stand to watch people get hurt like this. It's weird... out there I kill, but I'm afraid of hurting anyone in here. If only I wasn't forced into this war," Harry said.

Draco imagined how bad it must be to be forced into battle. To put your life at risk every single day. To see people die and to kill people. "I feel sorry for you," Draco said. He never stopped playing with Harry's hair. He noticed Harry was still hiding his hands. "You can wash you hands over there, if you are strong enough to stand again," he offered, pointing to a white bowl filled with water.

Harry looked embarrassed and looked away. He stood up and tried to get the blood off his hands. "It won't get off," Harry said frustrated, blinking away his tears. "And even if I could, their blood would still be on my hands!"

Draco pitied the boy and stood up as well. The water in the bowl had turned red, but Harry's hands were still dirty. He took Harry's hands in his and softly rubbed all the dirt from Harry's hands. "You should not take their deaths so personal. It's their life or your life and you have the right to chose yours," Draco said, softly drying Harry's hands with a towel. He could feel Harry's eyes on his face and flushed slightly.

"It's still eating me up from the inside," Harry whispered, Draco was about to cup his face and wipe away his tears when the door opened.

"The body's gone. You can go back to your tent," The soldier said with raised eyebrows. 

Draco let go of Harry's hands as the soldier waited for Harry to come. "Will you come back?" Draco whispered, looking right into Harry's eyes. His heart was pounding so hard that he was sure that both Harry and the soldier could hear it.

Harry smiled. "I will,"

Draco sighed and watched Harry move out of the door. He had lost and found someone today, but now the few minutes of tenderness with Harry were over and the day was getting started.

He could hear the soldiers approach the barracks. Even thought he found Harry again the torture would go on, but there was a tiny sparkle in his future. Now he had something to look forward to. Harry's visits. 

~*~

OK. I'll use this space to tell you a few things. The effects of the injection I described in the text really happened. I am not making this up. There was really injection called: 'injection 606'. It contained the most powerful antibiotics and had terrible results. Most of the women who survived this horror were infertile afterwards. Every month 15 to 20 percent of the women had a transmittable disease, because the men refused to wear a condom and just took the women. 

Please Review.

Madlove,

Black Elf.

(I feel really sorry for Frizzy that her fic got deleted)


	4. Exciting feelings

**~Enflamed~ **

**_Summery_**_: This is the story of two boys. Who met each other under horrible circumstances, but managed to fall in love. No Magic, No Hogwarts, only two boys in the year 1944. When the world is in war and nobody is to be trusted, miracles do happen.  
**Warning:** This is NOT a happy, fluffy story. There's rape, torture and murder in this fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story is Slash DM/HP, because they're beautiful together!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these character's. I'm borrowing them to tell a story._

Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader: **Jennifer**

~*~

**Chapter 3**

~*~

Draco stood beside his window once again. He could not sit, because on of the soldiers had handled him too hard. He was afraid that if he sat down, that he would start to bleed again. He watched the soldiers come back from the battle, carrying their wounded soldiers. The whole day he had not been able to stand still for one second. He had been so scared, well he still was scared that he would lose Harry too. Just like Elisabeth. When he finally found Harry again. His eyes searched for Harry between the soldiers. He was so concerned that he was actually shocking himself. Harry promised Draco that he would come back, but well... obviously the boy couldn't if he was killed in the battle. Draco tried to shake off the thought of a bleeding Harry. He had Harry's sweater in his hands. He wanted to return it. The sweater was the only clothing Harry had, which wasn't covered with blood stains.

He had been so happy when Harry's face suddenly appeared in front of him that morning and even though Harry was dirty and exhausted, Draco could still see Harry's concern for him in Harry's eyes. Just like the first time. Strange that the war hadn't taken that away. Draco could see in Harry's eyes that the war had a big impact on the boy. He probably saw hundreds of people get killed. It changed him, just like Draco had changed. 

He wasn't allowed to think this from himself, but he wondered if Harry was 'different' just like him. Did Harry have this feeling too? This constant urge to be close to Harry. He was scared that the war would change Harry into an uncaring creature. Just like the other creatures that hurt him every single day. Over and over again. His nails made scratches on the wooden windowsill, when he thought about the hurt.  

There was a soft knock on his door and he quickly turned around. The door opened slowly and Harry stood in the door opening. His hair was wet from the rain, his clothes were soaked and his hands were covered with blood again. Dried blood and fresh blood. Harry looked at him and Draco noticed that Harry didn't know exactly what to do. So Draco walked towards him and grabbed his hand, guiding him once again to the bowl of fresh water to wash his hands again. Draco softly rubbed the blood from Harry's hands. He noticed that Harry was shivering from the cold and his hands felt like ice. Harry's fingers were softly moving with his. As if their fingers were playing with each other. Harry was standing beside him, staring into space. Draco studied Harry's handsome, but dirty, features and felt the urge to caress him. Just like he wanted to be caressed for once. Softly and lovingly. He was surprised about his own feelings towards this boy. He didn't know he was still capable of caring for someone after everything that happened to him. He was glad to feel.

Harry turned around to face him when Draco began to dry his hands. Harry's eyes were half closed. When Draco was finished he guided Harry to his bed and made Harry sit down. He made the towel wet with some fresh water and kneeled in front of Harry. He began to clean Harry's face. Even though the circumstances were terrible, Draco wanted to be clean. Especially after those soldiers had hurt him and he was feeling incredible dirty. He couldn't wash away the dirty feeling, but he often pretended that he could. Harry's eyes snapped open when the wet towel came in contact with his skin. Draco smiled at him, when their eyes met.

"You don't have to do this... I mean..." Harry trailed off.

Draco shook his head. "It's ok. I want to," Draco said, continuing to wash Harry's face.

"But I don't want you to feel like a slave around me. Even though I paid I-"

"You Paid?" Draco asked shocked, almost dropping the towel.

"They wouldn't let me in if I didn't pay. Don't worry I'm not here because of... _that. _I just wanted to talk to you," Harry said, looking to his hands in shame.

Draco sighed and continued to clean his face. "How long do we have?" Draco asked, suppressing the weird and uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"I think half an hour," Harry said softly, still looking ashamed.

"Ow," Draco said, knowing he sounded extremely disappointed. 

Draco was finished with washing Harry's face and began to take off Harry's clothes. "We should get you out of this. You could get sick," Draco explained, when Harry eyed him strangely. Almost shocked.

Draco grabbed Harry's sweater from the window. Harry had obeyed him like a tired child. He held out his arms as Draco pulled the sweater over his head. 

"This is yours... Are you alright?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Harry very slowly. Making sure that he would not start bleeding again.

Harry shook his head and swallowed. It was obvious that he was trying to fight back his tears. 

"What happened?" Draco asked concerned. Harry suddenly became very pale.

"I lost my gun today. I was so scared and... I stabbed someone right in his heart," Harry said, his hands trembling. "And... and I heard some guy talk about you. He told me that he had taken you with so much force that you were bleeding uncontrollably. Is that true?"

Draco looked away. This was humiliating!

"Draco," Harry said, grabbing his hand. "I should be taking care of you,"

Draco shook his head. "It wasn't too bad. I've had worse," Draco whispered, loving the feeling of Harry's hands around his. He focussed on that and tried not to think about that soldier.

Harry was silent for a while, still holding Draco's hand tightly. He noticed that Draco did not want to talk about the subject. "You know... sometimes I just want someone to hold me close. You know?" Harry said after a while.

"Me too," Draco nodded, happy that Harry had changed the subject.

Harry turned to Draco. "May I... May I hold you? Just for a minute...?"  he asked softly, looking to the ground.

Draco smiled and laid down on the bed, while Harry snuggled up behind him. He noticed that Harry was reluctant to lay down on the sheets. "Don't worry. They're clean. I take them off when the soldiers come," Draco said.

Harry carefully settled behind the much smaller Draco. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes I'm sure. It feels nice. It's just like my mom used to hold me when I was little and just had a nightmare," Draco whispered, feeling Harry's chest go up and down against his back.

"How can you stay so strong after everything that happened to you? Aren't you scared?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Harry, you don't know half how scared I am. I'm scared that I'll die, because of a transmittable disease. I'm scared that one day a soldier will kill me, because I refuse to do something. I'm scared that when this is over that I'll never be able to be intimate with a boy. I'm scared that I won't be myself when this is over. Basically I am scared about everything," Draco whispered.

"Draco... you can cry if you want," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. Why was everything just so unfair.

"I don't know how to cry anymore," Draco said, turning around to face Harry. "What are you scared about?" 

"I'm scared that the war will turn me into a beast, just like the other soldiers. I can feel it inside myself. The war's doing something to me that I can't explain. When we're forced to go to these girls, I never do anything. I pay and stand in the small room with some girl doing nothing. She never tells because she's happy that I don't rape her and I... I don't even like girls," Harry whispered.

"Then why don't you go to a boy?" Draco smiled weakly.

"Because I am scared that if I do it once that I will do it over and over again. Besides there were no boys in the other camps. I don't know why they placed you here. These barracks are also here to prevent gay sexuality amongst soldiers. Because being different isn't pure," Harry said.

"I know why I am here. The officer is gay too. That's why I'm here. You know the guy you tried to save me from? He's here too," Draco said, biting on his lip. The officer was the most cruel to him.

Harry sighed and took Draco's hands, squeezing it gently. He knew that Draco was shaking with anger.

"Every time they come I feel like a robot. I never have pleasure, only pain. They don't care about how I feel. They only care about themselves. They would screw their mothers if that would make them better!" Draco raged.

"Shh... I'm sure that someone will care about you. I care about you," Harry blushed in crimson. "You just need to stay strong,"

Draco took a few deep breaths and relaxed a bit. "It's strange. We don't even know each other and yet I could not stand to lose you," Draco said, placing his head on Harry's hand. 

"I think we're both clinging to each other, because we both need someone to pull us though this mess," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "And worrying over you keeps my mind from worrying for myself,"

"You worry about me?" Draco smiled, feeling a strange feeling inside his stomach.

Harry flushed slightly and nodded.

"Harry, tell me something about yourself," Draco asked, when he had caught Harry's eye again. "What did your life look like before this war started?"

Harry sighed. "Not that good. My mother and father died when I was younger so I lived with my relatives. My uncle, my aunt and my cousin. They didn't like me and treated me like shit. I wasn't allowed to go to school after I turned eleven. It was too expensive. I don't know how they found out that I'm different,  but they did. From that moment on I wasn't allowed to come anywhere around Dudley, my cousin. Not that I cared, I hate him anyway. He and my uncle are just like these soldiers. Selfish and dumb. They would believe anything if it's in their benefit. Even if it is over someone else's head. When I didn't have to work for them I read books. Believe me I would never have started to read books if they would have let me go to school, but I wanted to learn more. For when I was allowed to leave them. I wanted to be smart. I started to read books. Easy ones first, then harder ones. I read books from other cultures and illegal books. I've hidden them all underneath the wooden floor in my bedroom. I've got one book with me. It's my favourite. You should read it once. You know how to read right?" Draco nodded and Harry continued. "I'm ashamed to tell you this, but when we have to sack a town I sometimes take a book that seems interesting. The others take money, soaps and well... almost everything," Harry said.

"So that's where all those presents come from. Soldiers often bring presents to the girls to flatter them. Not that it works, but the girls are very happy with the presents. While the soldiers wait to receive something in return. It never happens," Draco said, not knowing what to say about Harry's life. He was ashamed to begin about his own life. His rich and spoiled life. "but I would love to read your book,"

Harry smiled at him and reached over to his uniform and pulled out a dirty book. "It's a bit dirty, but you can still read the words," Harry said, giving Draco the book.

Draco placed the book in a drawer beside his bed. "I'll read it tomorrow," Draco promised. "So reading is your passion?"

"Yes. It gives me a different view on things. I like to know what other people think about certain things and what goes on in someone else's head. If you know someone else's opinion on something, you automatically take that with you in your opinion. I want to be a writer if I get out of this war," Harry said, blushing. "You must think it's silly..."

"No I don't" Draco answered honestly. "I think it's a beautiful thing to do. It gives you the ability to learn people things. To amuse them, to shock them, to express your feelings," Draco smiled, watching Harry's eyes widen.

"How?" Harry asked, looking at Draco strangely.

Draco smiled because of the look on Harry's face. "It's the same with music really," Draco said.

"Your passion is music?" Harry asked, while Draco sat up finally releasing Harry's hand from his cheek. 

"Yes!" Draco said. "I can play guitar, cello, flute, violin and piano. I love to play the piano the most. I love her sound and you can express every feeling in your music!" Draco said enthusiastically, standing on the bed with his arms spread. Making Harry smile. "It sounds strange, but I really miss it." Draco sat down looking to the ground. 

Harry sat up and moved towards Draco sitting next to him, while Draco buried hiss head in his hands. Draco's whole body was shaking and his hair fell in front of his face when he began to sob. 

"I hate it here. I want to go home. I want this to be over," Draco said in between the increasing sobs. 

Harry pulled the smaller boy on his lap and let Draco cling to him tightly. His arms closed around Draco's small waist and he buried his face in Draco's neck. Just like Draco was doing. Draco removed his hands from his face and slid them around Harry's neck. Harry began to rub his back gently, waiting patiently for Draco to stop crying. He softly muttered that it would be alright in Draco's ear, over and over again. 

Draco was so relieved that Harry was just holding him, like his mother would do. Not trying anything. Just being there for him. It felt so good and safe. It was the first time in Draco's life that Draco was being close with a boy willingly. Apart from the time that Harry saved him, but that wasn't as close as this. To Draco's surprise it felt normal, but exiting. Harry's hands and words had a calming effect on him and after a while his tears dried out.

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked concerned, holding Draco's face in front of him to take a look at Draco. He brushed all the strands of hair out of Draco's face, awaiting Draco's answer.

""Yes, I'm fine. I thought that I forgot how to cry, but apparently I didn't," Draco answered, feeling a bit silly to cry in front of Harry like this.

Harry smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling him into a final hug. "I've got to go know. I've been in here far too long,"

"What? Already?" Draco asked bewildered. 

Harry nodded.

"But you just got here! Can't you stay a bit longer?" Draco asked, pouting slightly.

"I don't think so. If I pay maybe..." Harry whispered, looking ashamed again.

Draco looked down too. "They always tell us that we get paid, but we never see one coin. Which is probably better. I don't want to be paid. Then I really feel like a whore."

"Draco you are not a whore! You will never be a whore," Harry said firmly, grabbing Draco's shoulders. "You're a victim, never a whore."

Draco sighed. "Well I sometimes feel like one. They pay to see me, I have to serve them... I don't see the difference,"

"Draco, there is a big difference. You don't do this willingly, you are forced to do this. You will never be a whore. No matter how many times they hurt you. You will never ever be a whore." Harry said, shaking him slightly.

Draco just smiled, not standing up from Harry's lap. Even though he knew that he had to.

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked, when Draco had not moved for a minute.

"Do you want to stay?" Draco asked softly.

"If you want me to," Harry answered.

"I want you to stay if you really want to stay," Draco said, smiling slightly.

"I want to stay," Harry smiled back.

"Good, because... never mind," Draco said, mentally slapping himself. 

"No, just say it." Harry urged.

"Because if you leave I'll be worrying about you," Draco blushed, looking away from Harry. "I keep thinking that this might be the last time I see you,"

Harry looked down biting his lip. They were silent for a while, both not knowing what to say or do. 

"Well," Harry said, breaking the silence. "if this is the last time, we'd better make it really long."

Draco let out a relieved sigh and let Harry stand up to pay more. He watched Harry put on his uniform and walk out of the door. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt as if he could fly. This exiting feeling didn't seem to disappear. The thought of lying a whole night in Harry's arms made him lose his mind. 

When Harry came back he once again didn't know what to do. He stood in the doorway, looking at Draco with flushed cheeks.

"Come," Draco whispered, holding out his hand.

Harry walked towards him and removed his uniform again. He quickly jumped into the bed, next to Draco and kissed Draco on his cheek again. "Good night," Harry whispered.

**_~TBC~_**

I hope you like this chapter. Draco and Harry are getting closer!! –smiles- I Love to write this story. I love it that I don't only tell a story, but learn you something. Because I often get reviews telling me that they never knew this happened! Well and I think you all agree with me that everybody should know that this happened!

Please Review.

Much Love,

Black Elf


	5. Make Me Feel

"Good Night," Draco whispered back, but he was no where near to sleeping. He watched the back of Harry's head for what seemed like hours. He didn't dare to say anything.

Then suddenly Harry turned around and he was looking into green orbs. "You're not sleeping," Harry stated with a smile.

"Neither are you," Draco smirked happily.

"I can't seem to fall asleep," Harry explained, biting his bottom lip.

"I don't want to fall asleep," Draco whispered, bringing his pale hand up to Harry's face.

"Why not?" Harry asked. His eyes fluttered slightly when Draco started to caress his cheek.

"Because this could be the last night we spend together," Draco answered; He could see a flash of shock in the boy's eyes.

"That sounds depressing and pessimistic," Harry whispered, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's realistic." Draco answered, still serious.

"Well at least it gives us a reason not to go to sleep," Harry tried to make him smile.

"Harry, let's pretend that we're somewhere else. Somewhere beautiful," Draco whispered, going through Harry's dark hair. Their noses were touching and their eyes were licked together..

"Alright, where do you want to be?" Harry asked, softly rubbing their noses together.

"In France, during the summer." Draco answered, closing his eyes. "Close to the sea, walking in the shadow. While everyone else is inside. When it's quiet and all the shops are closed. When you can hear the wind playing with the trees. The sea pushing the sand."

"Can I be there too?" Harry asked, closing his eyes too.

"Yes, of course silly. We're walking, stepping in the white sand of the beach. We've taken our shoes and socks off, because we want to feel the sand itch between our toes. First we walk slowly, smiling at each other. Then because of an unspoken agreement, we both run to the sea. Both eager to feel the water, because the white sand is so hot." Draco continued.

When Harry opened his eyes for a moment, he saw the smile upon Draco's lips.

"We step into the water, not caring if our trousers get wet -because they do- and we just march further into the water. It's cold and refreshing. After a while we walk back to the dry white sand and sit down. You lie down, because you like to feel the sun on your face and I just watch you," Draco told Harry, not knowing if it was true. He stops for a moment.

"What happens next?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we just sit and let the sun burn us. So we look like all the other tourists after their first day in the sun," Draco grinned.

"No, that's not true. I'll tell you what happens. You lie down too on your towel, because I know you'd bring a towel and I would forget mine. Then you slowly fall asleep on your side, so your hair covers most of your face," Harry continued for Draco.

"And you silently get up run to the sea to get water and wake me by making me all wet," Draco cut in.

"Yes, that sounds like something I would do." Harry laughed. "But now you're eager to get even, so you jump up and try to catch me."

"And I do, because I can run really fast." Draco stated.

"Yeah, after a while," Harry corrected.

"Then we both fall into the sand and I sit on top of you," Draco smiled. "Because I'm so much stronger, and say that you either give in or you'll be punished."

"I say I give in, because I know you're going to tickle me." Harry laughs.

"And I kiss you,"

It had slipped passed his lips before Draco'd noticed it, now his eyes flew open and his hand covered his mouth. Utterly ashamed he sat up. His cheeks were burning and he refused to look into Harry's eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked, amused by Draco's shocked reaction.

"Good Lord, I feel so embarrassed." Draco said, stepping out of the bed.

Harry laughed a friendly sweet laugh. "Oh, don't be!" Harry said still grinning like an idiot.

"Why not. It was obviously a very foolish thing to say and I totally made a fool out of myself." Draco said, walking towards the window.

Harry got out of the bed too and walked towards Draco. When Draco wouldn't face him he pressed his chest against Draco's back and ran his fingers along Draco's arms. "I wouldn't have minded the fact that you kissed me. I would probably have kissed you long before that moment, if I knew you'd let me." Harry whispered close to the blonde's ear. He suddenly wondered where he found the courage to say such a thing.

Draco turned around and looked up to him. There was a confused look on his face. "Are we still talking about France?" Draco asked finally.

"No," Harry answered truthfully.

"So you've... I mean, if I..." Draco stuttered, totally flabbergasted by Harry's words.

"If you what?" Harry grinned affectionately.

"You like me even though I'm dirty and used?" Draco asked, anxiously.

Harry's eyes flew wide open, but he then frowned. "Sometimes you're so silly, Draco. That's not how I see you at all. You're not dirty or used. You're so beautiful to me." Harry whispered with a pained look in his eyes. "You're more beautiful than anyone. You're what I thought angels would look like. So pure and utterly beautiful,"

Draco didn't know if he was smiling or crying. He dropped his head against Harry's shoulder and let out a soft muffled sob. His arms, he slowly wrapped around Harry's neck. "Thank you."

Harry ran a hand through Draco's soft hair, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He was happy he told Draco what the boy was to him.

Draco slowly pulled back, moving his cheek against Harry's. He inhaled deeply, and then pulled back a little so their noses touched and Draco could feel Harry's breath upon his shivering lips. He could feel Harry's hand sliding up to his body, over his arms towards his face. He felt a shiver run up his spine, anticipating what was coming. Harry's fingers were warm again his cheek. Draco closed his eyes, when he opened them again Harry was still looking at his eyes.

Then Harry's fingers moved to his lips, tracing them. "Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?" Harry whispered, a small smile playing on his lips.

Draco's eyes were lingering on Harry's lips, before he could bring them back to the boy's eyes. Then without a word, Harry slowly moved his face causing their lips to touch and captivated Draco's lips between his. Never in his life he'd felt what he was feeling now.

Draco responded the kiss hesitantly. He nibbled softly on Harry's lips, amused by the small noises Harry made. He moved back for a second observing Harry's face, when the boy's eyes opened he moved back. With more urge and longing he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry made a surprised noise, but then responded with equal passion.

When the kiss ended, they were both slightly out of breath. "Oh God Harry," Draco whispered.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, no." Draco assured him. The rage within him, the battle against the darkness had stopped. It seemed as if even time had stopped around them. "It's just so unreal," He took Harry's hand and walked back to their bed, gently pulling Harry along. They both got underneath the covers again, lying even closer together than before.

After a few more kisses Draco kissed his way to Harry's ear and whispered. "Harry, hold me, touch me and make this world go away."

"Draco?" Harry asked, uncertain what to do.

"I want you to, Harry. I want you to make me feel. Together, I'm sure we can escape this world for a while." Draco said, his heart beating rapidly.

Harry kissed him, pulling him close. His arms moved down Draco's back and up his belly and chest. Draco's leg moved in between his legs, causing unexpected friction between his legs. He gasped softly, as he looked Draco in his eyes. But Draco didn't make any attempt to answer his questioning eyes, he just kissed Harry.

Harry kissed him back, now moving his hands over Draco's body with more confidence. Draco's skin was like silk against his fingers. He left Draco's mouth and started kissing and softly sucking Draco's throat. Their legs entangled even more and Harry couldn't help but rock his hips against Draco's. He was afraid Draco could pull away, but when he saw the content look on Draco's face and heard the soft groaning, he let himself go a bit more.

Harry could hear Draco pant in his ear as he rubbed their erections together.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Harry, oh my, oh my God" Draco ranted, digging his nails in Harry's shoulders and back. He kissed the muscle running down Harry's ear as the tension build. He felt as if he was going to explode, like fireworks into little stars and that's just what he did. He exploded, it was a nice and strange explosion. Like a rush of twinkling stars rushing through his body.

He was still in his world of his stars en ecstasy, when he felt Harry being released into the same world next to him. He sighed contently and smiled a little when he opened his eyes again and saw Harry smiling back shyly.

"We definitely have to that again sometime," Draco murmured, kissing Harry before his eyes started fluttering against the sudden sleep.

"Definitely,"

The next morning they both awakened by the sound of an army of boots coming their way. Reality crashed into Draco like a gunshot through his heart.

* * *

"Oh God, No." Draco whispered softly to himself. All that was the night before was gone. Cold dark clouds surrounded him again. The harsh reality made the sweet memories of last night sound like a dream, unable to come true.

"_All visitors are requested to leave," _

A voice shattered his clear memories of last night. He felt Harry shift behind him.

"Draco?" Harry's voice whispered somewhere next to his ear.

Draco turned around and looked at Harry. Then he kissed Harry softly, until he was out of breath. "You'd better go." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

"I'll come back." Harry promised.

"Take care of yourself," Draco said.

"You be careful too." Harry answered, giving Draco one last kiss before walking to the dreaded exit.

* * *

My attempt to finish all the stories I've started before the summer. I'm sorry it's short.


End file.
